fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 249
Magic is Alive is the 249th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Hades defeated, the war between the fairies and demons stops. All the fairies are reunited and Hades is allowed by Makarov to leave the island, alive. Outnumbered and with only Rustyrose and Kain left of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Hades leaves, but discovers someone expected waiting for him in his ship. Summary With Hades defeated, Team Natsu basks in their victory, realizing that the battle is finally over. Lucy hands Natsu back his scarf. Suddenly, the three cats rush over to the mages with the remaining members of Grimore Heart chasing after them. With their magic power at zero, they fear they will not survive until the remaining members of the guild, including those who were injured, arrive. Makarov is present among them and his mere presence scares off the remaining members as he orders them to leave the island, their fear compounded when they see Hades' defeated body. Every celebrates and Gray asks Freed where Juvia is, only to have him tell reply that she never made it back to camp as Gray wonders what happened with her and Zeref. Mararov and Laxus look at one another, with the former commenting that it is nice to have him back before screaming at him for coming to Tenrou Island while he was still in exile. The Thunder God Tribe, upon seeing Laxus, immediately crowd him, much to his annoyance. Elfman comments that the master is as strict as ever, with Mirajane noting undertones in the latters voice. Natsu immediately says they should continue the exam, since the last part had interference and did not count and they should decide this simply by battle. Gajeel berates him for thinking that he could beat him while he is crippled, though Natsu claims he can since he has the lightning flame dragon, before he falls over, with Erza noting the side effect of him having eaten magic other than fire. Wendy suggests that they simply head back to camp and Charle agrees. Cana worries about her father while Gray worries about Juvia. Makarov looks on at Hades' defeated body but the former guild master of Fairy Tail is still alive. He asks Makarov to finish him off, though Makarov says he will not and suggests to Hades that he leave the island. Hades states that if he leaves, he may destroy the guild permanently next time though Makarov states that even though he failed to beat him, his kids did. Hades says it's not true, it was mere coincidence that he lost and that he would have otherwise won. Makarov asks why he fell into darkness, with Hades stating that the true nature of magic is darkness. He retired from the guild to wander the road of magic to discover the truth of the world. He says the world that overflows with magic is a lie but the world that Zeref was in was true and that is why he sought the keys and he only needed one more. Makarov says it didn't matter of he found it, the nature of Magic can be called dark or light because it is alive and can be anything and is living freely alongside Fairy Tail. All of that is what he learned from him. Back at camp, Natsu is snoring loudly in his sleep as Lisanna plays a prank on him. Happy and Charle converse about having destroyed Hades' heart by coincidence, though they still did a god job. Gajeel worries about Pantherlily who states his condition is better than his. Bickslow and Freed are glad about Laxus' return, though he claims he hasn't really returned. Evergreen teases Elfman about what Laxus will do to him for having done bad things to her, much to his anger. Wendy works on healing everyone. Gray and Erza wonder how the island was restored before Gray theorizes that it was thanks to Ultear before they both spot Juvia who wants to be punished for allowing Zeref to get away, though Gray doesn't want to do anything. Lucy and Cana wonder about Gildarts' condition, though he is fine and seen teasing Laxus. Meanwhile, the Grimore Heart ship escapes with Kain, Rustyrose and an injured Hades on board. They are upset about having let Zeref slip through their hands but the black wizard appears on the ship, stating that being like them carved him and their thoughts led to Acnologia. He states that the world is heading into apocalypse and that nobody can stop it. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used Spells used Abilities used Navigation